Lion King: My PrideMy Family
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Simba, the new prince of the Pride lands, couldn't imagine a better life for himself. Though lately he notices that his Uncle and Father are not getting a long. Not to mention his father seems to be meaner than he remembered. What is happening? Simba might learn soon that his life is not all that it has turned out to be but luckily Uncle Scar is there to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1: The New Prince

**Hello Everyone!**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story. This is a bit of a change from what I have been writing but to me it's a nice change. I've always liked Lion King, since I grew up with it, and I love the what if scenarios. I hope you guys enjoy the story and if you do leave a review, follow, or fav this story. **

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Lion King: My Pride/My Family**

**Chapter 1: The New Prince**

The Pride Lands were bursting with celebration of the new prince. Many came from all over to great the little prince in his first presentation. While others were coming the family was preparing. Sarabi cleaned her son for his first appearance to the world. Mufasa had been waiting on Rafiki to come but the king knew he wouldn't make it until the ceremony had begun. Not only was he waiting for his old friend but he was also waiting for his little brother. The king was worried that his brother would not accept his son, therefore not show up at all.

Meanwhile, just below Pride Rock, a black manned lion with dark brown fur had just awoken and looked out to see animals coming all over. He then remembered what today was and a smile crept onto his face.

_'It's about time I go see my new nephew.'_ He thought as he left his cave.

The old lion made his way out of his cave and saw all the animals coming to Pride Rock. He felt a burst of pride as he saw them all. He walked as he heard mutters from the animals. Most were concerned about him, the brother of the King Mufasa. They were worried that he would turn against their king and try to take over the kingdom. How wrong they were. He had come to terms that he would not be the king and maybe that was for the best. His brother was indeed fit to be king than himself. Mufasa had more of a power look to him than he ever did.

As he made his way up Pride Rock he came to the entrance of the cave and saw his love Sarabi, now his sister. A little jealousy came to mind as he saw her holding his brothers child but quickly the darker lion pushed the thought away. He would never want to harm her or the little cub she had. This was not their fault and he would never blame them for it.

"Scar you came." Sarabi said happily as she saw him walk to her.

Scar walked over and looked down to the cub she held. Sarabi licked his head so the cub would turn to meet his uncle. When he did he looked up to see his uncle's green eyes. Scar looked at him carefully. He had his mother's eyes that was for sure. Though he seemed to have his father's build but the cub oddly reminded him of his father.

Scar shuttered at the memory. His father was a good king but he couldn't say the same as a father. His father was harsh with him but never with Mufasa. Scar only hoped that Mufasa would never pick that trait up from Ahadi.

As if on cue the older brother appeared in the cave with Rafiki, their most trusted friend. Mufasa saw his brother and sighed in relief.

"I see you made it brother." Mufasa said.

"I would never want to miss my own nephew's ceremony." Scar said.

Rafiki then did his ritual and picked up the cub. He smiled at them and walked to the edge of Pride Rock. The three lions followed behind. Scar and Mufasa both stood on either side of Sarabi as they watched. Rafiki held up the cub and the animals all jumped in joy, then a light came from the heavens and fell upon the prince. The animals then proceeded to bow to their new prince. Mufasa puffed out his chest in pride as Sarabi smiled.

Scar on the other hand looked up to the sky as the wind blew through his mane. He knew the gesture would have never come from his father so he knew exactly who it was. It had been his mother, Uru that created the gentle breeze. Scar knew that she was happy with him and also was proud to see her grandchild.

With that the ceremony ended and the animals all left. Rafiki gave the cub back and returned to his home. Leaving the lions to look over their new member. After everyone left, Mufasa left to the Pride Lands, leaving Scar and Sarabi alone with the cub. They laid in the cave as they watched the cub try to walk.

"What's his name?" Scar asked.

"Mufasa never asked or mention a name. If you want you can name him." Sarabi said.

Scar was shocked. Why hadn't his brother name his own son? In his thoughts the young cub, made his way over to his uncle and fell on top of his paws. He then looked up and locked eyes with him. Scar smiled and a name came to mind.

"Simba." Scar said.

The cub then sneezed and rolled on to his back, smiling at the name.

"Simba. I like that." Sarabi said. "I think he likes it too."

Simba looked up at his uncle and held up his paws. Trying to paw at his nose. Scar smiled as he played with his nephew. How could anyone believe that he would ever want to bring harm to this young cub?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and also if you want more then follow or fav this story. Thank you guys and I'll see you next time.**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	2. Chapter 2: Changing

**Hello Everyone!**

**Here's Chapter 2 and I hope you guys like this story. It's a little different from the normal Lion King. Hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to fav,follow, or review.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Lion King: My Pride/My Family**

**Chapter 2: Changing**

As months flew by Simba grew to be a healthy cub. Everyday Scar would come to see him, or occasionally Simba would come to meet him. Scar would then take Simba out and show him some hunting stances and have him practice on a few rocks. When the sun began to set, Scar would take the cub home to his parents. Then the process would begin again.

When Scar woke up the next morning he was greeted by not only Simba, but Sarabi as well. Scar was confused when he saw the queen. He looked to Simba and said to go play down further in the cave for a minute. Telling him that he needed to talk with his mother. Simba nodded and quickly went into the cave with no objections.

"What brings you here?" Scar quickly asked.

"I came to ask you if you noticed any changes in Mufasa." Sarabi told him.

Scar took a moment to think and he actually didn't recall much about his brother lately. In fact he hadn't seen him in a while.

"No, I haven't even seen him in some time now." Scar told her.

"He's been acting rather aggressive lately. Especially around Simba. I'm beginning to worry." Sarabi told him.

The lion now knew something was wrong. He feared his brother was now going to become like their own father, which wasn't a good sign for either Sarabi or Simba.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe he hasn't realized it." Scar said.

"I hope you're right. I remember how your father treated you both." Sarabi said.

He knew what she meant. Ahadi had not been fair with his actions when the two were younger. He always favored Mufasa more than Scar. Ahadi was the reason Scar had lost his original name and he shuttered at the memory.

"Go and get some rest. I'll look after Simba for a while. I'm sure Sarafina wouldn't mind looking after him for a while after that. Besides Simba became friends with her cub Nala right?"

"Yes that would be a good idea. I'm sure Simba wouldn't mind that either."

Scar then had her leave to get some rest and then went into the cave, finding his nephew playing with a mouse. When Simba wasn't paying attention he lost the mouse as it ran into the hole in the cave.

"Don't play with your food Simba. That's what will happen when you do then you won't be able to get anything to eat." Scar told him.

"Alright Uncle Scar."

"Come on let's go for a walk in the Pride Lands."

Simba perked up at the idea and ran ahead but stopping to wait for his uncle to catch up. They walked to the watering hole then they passed the elephant graveyard. Scar stopped a moment and saw his three friends down below. He never told anyone he had made friends with the hyenas and he wanted it to stay that way.

"What's down there?" Simba asked him.

"Nothing you need to know. Your father wouldn't want you playing down there. Besides it's very dangerous. Don't go there unless you are with an adult." Scar warned him.

"Awe but can't we go down there now? After all you're with me, right Uncle Scar?" Simba asked.

Scar sighed. He was right but he still didn't want Simba playing down there.

"Maybe another time Simba. We have to head back. Sarafina is going to watch you for a little bit while I talk with your father." Scar told him.

Simba paused and smiled.

"That means I get to play with Nala for a little bit right?" Simba asked excitedly.

"Yes now come on." He told him.

Simba quickly followed his uncle as they raced back to Pride Rock. When they returned Scar found Sarafina rather easily. He walked over to her and asked her to watch over Simba for a little bit which she gladly agreed to.

"You behave for her alright?"

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Scar."

Scar then walked away and saw Sarabi up ahead. She was waiting for him by his own cave.

"Mufasa just walked down towards the watering hole. You should find him between here and there." Sarabi said.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll get things settled out." He said.

Sarabi nodded then left.

Scar headed towards the watering hole and not long after did he find his brother.

"Mufasa I need to talk to you." He said.

Mufasa stopped and proceeded to glare at his younger brother.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk about your attitude."

"What are you trying to say brother?"

"Sarabi asked me to talk to you. She says that you are starting to act aggressively around her and Simba. I know you don't want anything bad to happen, so I suggest that you stop this while you still can."

Mufasa looked shocked as he stared at his brother.

"Have I really been acting that way?"

"That's what your mate told me. Though Simba doesn't seem to notice it."

"I'm sorry brother. Thank you for letting me know. I guess our father rubbed off on me more than I would have liked."

Scar nodded and comforted his brother.

"Just be careful. You know how he was. We don't need or want that to happen to anyone again right?"

"Yes your right. You can go ahead home brother. I'll be back over shortly."

"Alright be careful."

Scar then made his way back over to Pride Rock. Hoping that this would be the last time he needed to warn his brother about becoming like their father.

**Yeah this chapter was just a little slow. I wrote this during the free time I had in English. So forgive the slowness of it all. Thank you for reading and I will see you all next chapter and also if I don't update before, then I wish you all a Merry Christmas and also Happy Holidays! For whatever you celebrate. :)**

**~wolvesfinalden**


End file.
